<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>adult life by hajimesh (sigynwrites_13)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039572">adult life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/hajimesh'>hajimesh (sigynwrites_13)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, oikawa x you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/hajimesh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>u just got a new apartment and ur lovely boyfriend decides to pay u visit with a housewarming gift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru &amp; Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>adult life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry but oikawa being a good, thoughtful boyfriend is my current fixation lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hunched over your desk, you blindly reached out for a highlighter with one hand as you wrote down on your notes with the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A new semester meant that stress was back in your life. It was your second year at uni and you had recently moved to an apartment after a year of saving most of your paycheck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was small but it did the job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couch on the corner, your futon, and a desk while the kitchen was basically empty, only having the basics. You tried to fill in the emptiness with indoor plants and a nice set of curtains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adult life was tough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, the only thing that kept you going was knowing that Oikawa would come to visit you after not seeing him for a few weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You two met through common friends, a few classmates of yours were old teammates of his and during a party, you spiked Oikawa’s interest when he watched you win a round at beer pong. The rest was history.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been around a year and a half since then when you told him about your plans to become independent. He supported you, even helping you to find an affordable place so you could move out of your parents’ house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was busy with his own thing, volleyball taking most of his time along with the trips with the team, but he made sure to make enough time for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You heard your phone vibrate and saw a text from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>I’m here</em>, it read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, you got up from your seat and walked to the door just as a couple of knocks were heard on it. Opening it, you were greeted with your smiling boyfriend, the hands that rested on his hips flying around you to envelop you in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N-chan! I missed you a lot,” you could imagine the pout on his lips as you heard his whiny tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, you wrapped your arms around his torso and got a whiff of his scent, making you close your eyes unconsciously at the familiar feeling. “I missed you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You remained like that for a couple of seconds before you felt him kiss the top of your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you something,” he unlatched himself from you and bent down to pick up a box that lay next to your door. He held it in front of him and offered it to you with a radiant smile. “A little present for your new home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You scrunched up your eyebrows and gave him a confused smile. Taking the box from him, you noticed its heaviness and motioned him to get inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After taking a seat on the couch, you started to open the box carefully. If you were being honest, you weren’t really expecting a specific gift, but you weren’t expecting to see a nutribullet either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not much, but now you can have something else than bottled beverages,” Oikawa said in a sheepish tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? It’s perfect!” you were pleasantly surprised by his choice of gift. “Thank you, Tooru,” you kissed him on his cheek and continued examining the blender. “I can make milkshakes with this, and frappés, chocolate milk–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we try it?” he interrupted you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thing I went grocery shopping yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of you went to the kitchen, he looked around the cabinets and fridge to see what you could work with and then came across something that piqued his interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held the chocolate milk container with one hand and pointed at it with the other, looking at you in amusement. “How were you planning on drinking this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned away from the blender to see what he meant and immediately felt silly under his mocking gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, pouring it in a cup and blending it with a fork?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa laughed which made you pout. “Silly girl,” he bent forward to kiss your nose and snatched the blender away from you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to add the powder, milk, and a few ice cubes while you peered from the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure it’s safe?” you asked, referring to the ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he closed the lid, he was ready to plug in the nutribullet when you stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My turn!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave you a funny look but stepped aside, letting you take his place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After plugging it in, you recalled what you read from the instructive and pushed down the blender while twisting it to your left. Nothing happened which made you frown, so you tried again and this time it did work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you almost died from a heart attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ice hitting the metal made a horribly loud sound that scared you to death, making you jump in surprise and squeal at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa couldn’t help but snort at your reaction, only to give in to the laugh that had been threatening to escape his body when you snapped your head at him and glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annoyed, you lightly shoved him to the side and folded your arms in front of your chest. “Stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body continued to shake while he lifted his hands in a surrendering way, but a new round of laughter rolled out of him when he remembered the surprised expression on your face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-your face! It was so funny!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was breathless, holding his stomach while tears fell from his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it,” you pushed him towards the blender. “You do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally composed himself, he playfully rolled his eyes but complied. “Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You observed him closely, frowning when he didn’t jump nor scream at the sound of the blender. Five seconds later he let go of it and opened the blender to see the result.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chocolate milk had never looked so tasty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You opened a cabinet and took a metallic straw from it, offering it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa raised an eyebrow at you quizzically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have any cups yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How have you been surviving!?” his question was rhetorical, half-amused, and half-concerned. But on the inside, he was horrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that his girlfriend lived in such conditions didn’t settle all too well with him. He had hoped you’d come to him asking for help since he had previously stated how happy he’d be to aid you in this new chapter of your life. But for now, all he could do was make sure you were alright, knowing that you might get offended if he interfered way too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You went back to the couch, Oikawa’s arm instinctively wrapping around your shoulders while you placed your legs on top of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you comfortable?” his voice was almost a whisper, his hand caressing the side of your face as he found himself captivated by your mere presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, you answered his question by cuddling closer, resting your head on his shoulder after giving him a quick kiss on his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You spent the rest of the evening sharing the cold drink and catching up with each other’s lives, a few kisses here and there as you snuggled closer until you fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adult life was tough, but it was bearable when you had Oikawa Tooru helping you get through it and making it enjoyable.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>